The Son of Something Fancy
by WriterPON3
Summary: After Voldemort's big AK, Harry is sent back to the world where he was born, Equestria. Raised by Fany Pants, his past is about to be revealed. Pairings include FancyPantsPrincessLuna. Hint Hint.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N about Harry's last name, not much you can do with it in the MLP universe. Trotter's pretty much it unless the pony has a given clan or family name like Sparkle or Apple. This was inspired by both "Harry Trotter" and "Son of the Moon" **

**Chapter 1: The Eager and Prodigal Son**

Fancy Pants was the most eligible bachelor in Canterlot. Even more so than Prince Blueblood himself. Not only was he devilishly handsome and dapper, but his wealth and prosperity would make sure no mare he took on as his wife would ever want for anything. Late one chilly October evening Fancy Pants unwravleed his fall cloak and gave it to his doorman to put it in the proper place. After his evening meal and dessert (he had quite the sweet tooth for frosted and apple based delights) his decided to retire to his study. After his butler Finer Things poured him a glass of the finest apple wine from the Isles of Drace his eyes wandered up and down the pages of this evenings edition of The Canterlot Times. A few short hours later time had gotten away from him as he had dismissed his servants and hired help for the night. A bright flash got his attention.

"Finer Things." He called out. Then he remembered that he had dismissed him for the evening. "Damnit all." He swore. He decided to go check out the flash himself. He was well versed in Magical Combat after all. Should whoever made it turn out to be hostile he would knock them or it out and summon the Royal Guard.

Slowly, Fancy opened the door. The stallion looked carefully around feeling a powerful magical signature. But seeing no one.

"What on Equestria was that?" He wondered outloud. Then he heard it. The thing that would change his life forever. A baby's giggle.

He looked down. And saw a baby unicorn giggling at him in a basket.

"Who in Celestia's name would leave an infant out in the cold during this time of year?" He asked no one in particular with a raised eyebrow.

The baby mimicked his facial expression. Then giggled. His horn glowed using magical power. He started FLOATING!

"My word. I've heard of baby unicorns using incredibly advance magic by accident before." He said to himself as the baby flew around him going "Yay!" "But never have I heard anything about them using magic to fly." He plucked the infant out of the air using his own magic holding him in a magic proof bubble so the baby wouldn't hurt himself. The baby sniffled unhappy that his fun was stopped.

"Uh oh. Don't cry baby." Fancy Pants begged. He was in no mood to deal with a wailing infant. He conjured up a rattle. "See the funny noise maker?" He rattled it in the baby's face with magic. The infant started giggling again and Fancy put the silver rattle in the bubble with him. He started suckling on it and Fancy winced. He was used to silver things being polished with silver polish, not baby spittle. "I suppose this late there's no orphanage open, so I guess I could put you up in a guest room."

"You called sir?" Finer Things asked in an english drawl.

"Finer Things, have the servants prepare an infants room. The crib mother bought in case I finally decide to wed should still be in the attic should it not?"

"Yes sir but why would you want...Oh." Finer Things said as he saw his master playing with the infant with a joyful look on his face he had not seen in ages since he was much younger. "Of course Master." Finer Things clopped his hooves together at the gathering servants and relayed Fancy's orders.

Quite a few years later...

Sun please go away today...thought a young dark blue colt as the blins of his suite where magically opened.

"Rise and shine Young Master." Finer Things said to his Master's son.

"Finer Things can't you let me sleep in today?" The young colt asked with a yawn.

"I thought the Master reminded you of what happens when you stay up late reading these...foreign comic books." Finer Things would never understand the yonug Master's obsession with these tales. Tales of pirates and nin pony. An Earth Pony boy with a straw hat was featured on the cover of one.

"But I had to re-read the beginning of the New World arc for the club's next meeting." the colt whined.

"Harry you know you could have done that yesterday instead of studying."

"But on Tuesdays and Thursdays I get free days." Harry whined. "And you know I'm studying any kind of magic I can get my hooves on."

Harry had been obsessed with magic since he had seen the Summer Sun Celebration three years ago. Seeing Princess Celestia raise the sun was the most majestic moment of his short life. He had poured over magic books ever since.

_**Like a certain lavendar pony, a three year old Harry, smaller than he is now, is seen with a sparking horn in between piles of books on two sides of himself A page turned on its own. He saw this and got excited and started reading the new page. **_

He had started developing his own magic and his horn was growing. One of his particular favorite spells was an Archery spell that apparently only he could use. No adult unicorn ponies that had seen this had been able to recreate it. Not even the Princess's personal student Twilight Sparkle when she heard of it! As he got better at it the bow grew in size. Now at eight years old it was very big. He fired arrows of magical energy in varying quantities. Single, or volleys.

"Son I have a surprise for you."

"Daddy!" Harry said eagerly and nuzzled his father's chest. Fancy Pants levitated a letter toward his eight year old son.

"Harry Fancy Trotter, we are happy to inform you that you have been granted an entrance exam FOR CELESTIA'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED UNICORNS!" Harry bounced up and down eagerly "Thank you Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!" He hugged Fancy Pants around the neck and Fancy Pants gave his adopted son a one legged hug. "But aren't I a year late for my Entrance Exam?" He asked. Most unicorns started the Gifted Unicorn School at 5. Harry was now Six.

"After I told them of your endless hours of studying they said that you reminded them of a young filly that took her entrance exam many years ago and are they where only too happy to grant you an exam for the coming school year. " Fancy smiled down at his son. "Now, are you ready for breakfast?"

"Am I ever." Harry said suddenly realizing h is hungry tummy. He followed his father into the Dining Hall as the servants brought out prepared dishes for the two males and layed them out on the grand cherrywood table.

**A few months later...**

Harry stood in the exam hall of Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns.

"Your exam, is to show us the spell in which you have the most confidence." an aging unicorn mare said.

"Most confidence?" Harry asked.

"A spell that you have practiced more than others for instance." A bored male suggested.

"Well I do have one. Could I have a target?" He asked.

After conjuring up the colt a target he rolled his neck and concentrated hard. But for some reason, his bow was flickering in and out. And was as small as a foal's bow. Normally it was a bit bigger. Bigger than him even. "No. Not now." He groaned. "Come on."

"We're waiting." Another pompous male said testily.

A raspberry noise came when his bow flickered out of existence this time. "I'm sorry I wasted your time." He bowed his head in shame.

Suddenly, one of the stars in the sky grew closer to the Mare in the Moon. It shone brightly. Harry suddenly snapped his head up with glowing power surrounding him. His bow materialized in front of him bigger than EVER! Even Fancy Pants was stunned by this bow!

He pulled the string and magical power concentrated into a single arrow. He released it, and an extreme gust of wind followed the release of the bow. The target was completely destroyed and a new hole resided in the walls of several school buildings. Students and teachers looked out of the new holes to see what caused them.

Completely out of control, Harry materialized another arrow of magical power.

"Good lord." Fancy Pant's muttered as his monocle dropped to the floor. He had never seen his son like this before.

Harry raised the bow up to the roof of the Exam Hall and released it. it flew into the skywith a surge of power and attacked the star that had triggered the magical surge. It creeped even more closer to the Moon.

Yet the power surge hadn't stopped. Harry's body couldn't handle all the magic it had been given so suddenly by that single star coming into position. The arrows he had fired had helped, but not much.

"What is going on here?" A new voice demanded. The ponies minus Harry turned to see the Princess hereslf in the doorway. She gasped as she saw this particular colt and his bow. He turned it up tho the examiners who scattered as a volley of arrows destroyed the stands.

Celestia knew she had to act fast before the colt hurt somepony. Or worse, himself. She encased him in a powerful magical bubble which canceled out whatever was influencing his magical power temporarily. Soon the colt was asleep. The magical surge put quite a strain on his body.

"Explain." She demanded sternly to the examiners.

Harry groaned as he woke up. "Did somepony get the number off that stagecoach?" He yawned. Then he noticed the two Royal Guard pony's by on either side of his bed. "Hello." He said.

"The foal is awake. Alert the Princess and Fancy Pants immediately." The superior officer ordered his lesser soldier."

"Right." The pegasi understood his orders and galloped out of Harry's room.

"Where am I?" Harry asked the Guardsman.

"Canterlot General hospital. After your magical surge the Princess brought you here herself to make sure you safely came out of it." The guard revealed.

"Magical surge? But I don't remem-" Harry gasped. "My exam!" He said in panic thinking he hurt somepony and that was why there where guards here. He looked around for an exit. He saw a closet. He dashed into it and locked it magically. "I don't wanna be locked up." He started crying. Crying for his daddy, and anypony he might have hurt with his "Magical Surge."

**To be continud in Part 2**

**Part 2 summary**

**Princess Celestia herself gives Harry his exam results, and Harry finds a kindrid spirit in an older filly'**

**Pairings will be FancyPants and Luna, and Harry/Shady Daze (NOTHING EXPLICIT OR RIGHT AWAY) There will be nothing explicit in this fic. **

**I wanted to write something that gives Harry Quincy powers or Quincy LIKE powers and this idea of Fancy Pants raising Harry popped into my head the other day. So this was born!**

**Did you know silver kills germs? **

**Please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Student of Princess Celestia**

"Princess Celestia, Sir Fancy Pants." The brown pegasi guard saluted the two. "The foal is awake.

"Excellent. Thank you Brown Sugar. You are dismissed." The Princess smiled sincelerly at the blushing stallion. He was not the biggest fan of his name. His name along with his coat earned him pletny of teasing amongst his fellow guards. It didn't help that he was great at baking either. His Cutie Mark was of two oven mitts crossing a bag of sugar in an X pattern even though he joined the Royal Guard.

"Thank you Princess." Brown Sugar saluted again and trotted into the street outside the hospital to go back to the Barracks.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Came from Harry's hospital room.

"What in Celestia's name are you doing soldier?" Fancy Pants demanded. The brown pegasi's surperior saluted.

"The foal refuses to come out of the closet sir."

"So do you!" Came Harry's voice. He wasn't sounding too timid but was probably still scared. Fancy Pants and Celestia heard snickering and rolled their eyes. The soldier looked toward the door in confusion.

"Do you really think your shouting is going to help a foal who is probably terrified?" Celestia demanded in a calm yet authoritive tone.

The Princess calmly opened the door with magic. "No one is going to hurt you my little pony." She said in a loving manner. "Please come out?" She asked kindly.

A little shuffling later, and out came the small foal. A bit timidly he walked over to his father. "Please don't put me in jail." He pleaded.

Celestia chuckled. "Little one I have no intention of imprisoning you."

"Is that why you where hiding?" Fancy Pants asked his foal. Harry nodded up at him.

"I'm a freak." Harry said sadly. His eyes watering.

Celestia recalled a similar thought from a certain lavendar colored filly after her entrance exam. "You are not a freak Harry. You are just magically powerful. Which is why I have come to give you your exam results in person."

Harry looked up from his hiding place under his father.

"I am taking you on as a second personal pupil." Celestia said happily. Not telling him the true reason she was taking him in.

Harry gasped and his eyes got bigger with excitement just like the filly from a bout three years ago. Harry then bounced up and down happily.

That evening, Harry was returned home to Fancy Pants. He would need to move into the castle. Not permanently, just during the week. After taking off his new cross necklace, a silver Cloptic Cross with a circle around the intersecting section of the cross and prongs coming out of the ends of all four lines that make up the cross, Harry fell asleep. Wondering what new magic he would be learning with the...

"Princess I don't understand." A young twelve year old filly said sadly. "Am I being-"

"You are not being replaced my prized student." Celestia assured the nervous filly. "This young colt has a lot of extreme magical power flowing through his body. Power that he does not understand. Nor do you."

"But magic is magic isn't it Princess?"

"Not all "Magic" is magic my dear Twilight Sparkle." Celestia replied cryptically. "Go to sleep. Your new classmate will be moved in tomorrow night."

"Yes Princess." Twilight bowed politely and left Celestia to her thoughts.

"Luna." She looked over to a younger filly depicted in a stained glass window.

**The next day...**

"Are you all packed?"

"Yes dad."

"Your plush toys? favorite pillow? Your graphic books?"

"Yes Dad."

"Your magic books, potions, poisons and antid-"

"DAD I'M PACKED." Harry said up to Fancy Pants firmly. Then he felt his neck with a hoof. Something was missing! "Where's my cross?" Harry asked in panic. "Its missing!" The colt looked around in panic. Did it fall off?

"The Master asked me to keep it safe so Young Master would not lose it." Finer Things said calmly as he levitated the silver cloptic cross necklace up to Harry's neck and closed the clasp shut magically.

"Thank you Finer Things." Harry sighed with relief. He felt safer with the cross for some reason.

A royal carriage pulled up. The guards helped Harry get his things inside.

"Bye daddy." Harry hugged his father around the neck. "I'll see you on the weekends."

"I know son. Good luck." Fancy Pants gave his colt a one legged hug and patted his back with a hoof.

Harry eagerly bounced over to the carriage.

Minutes later they arrived at the castle.

"The Princess wishes to introduce you to her other student Lady Twilight Sparkle." Brown Sugar said to the foal. "I and my surperior are to escort you there."

Harry couldn't help but marvel at the wonderous fairy taile like castle. With its high spiral tower ceilings and stained glass windows. There was one of the Princess defeating Nightmare Moon in the main entrance hall.

"Hello my newest student." Came the Princesses voice as Harry approached his new teacher and an older filly. Said Filly was slightly glaring at him. He felt uncomfortable.

"Good Morning Princess." Harry said timidly.

"Twilight." Celestia said to the young filly kindly but sternly.

"Sorry Princess." Twilight said ashamed that she was trying to intimidate a younger foal.

"This is my first and prized student." Celestia introduced the young filly to her left. "Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet you." Twilight smiled down at him in an attempt to be friendly.

"Why don't you show Harry around the castle Twilight?" Celestia suggested. "I have some personal business to attend to." The Sun Princess said as she moved behind the throne and went into her personal chambers.

"Yes Princess." Twilight said obidiently.

After a short trip around the castle, Harry and Twilight where on their way to being friends. She found out that his entrance exam was a lot like hers. Except for his panick attack of course.

"And this is Spike." She introduced him to an infant dragon sucking on his tail.

"Wow! A baby dragon!" Harry said eagerly. "Can he talk yet?"

"Well. He can say one word." Twilight said.

"Gems!" Spike took out his tail to say that one word and then went back to sucking on it.

"Guess he's hungry. Again." Twilight said rolling her eyes. Levitating a good sized ruby.

"Wait. What are you?" Harry asked before gasping as Spike chomped down on it eagerly.

"Dragons eat gems for sustanence." Twilight explained. "Luckily for us the Princess has a limitless supply."

"Us?" Harry asked in confusion.

"When he get's older he'll be your assistant too." Twilight explained to the younger foal.

Harry's eyes widened with excitement.

**Many Years Later...**

"Elements of Harmony...see...Mare in the Moon?"

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm working on Canterlot Wedding for Seventh Element but its tough. I've written the end and am at the part where Twilight and Shining Armor talk. **


End file.
